Conventionally, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a luminance of a backlight has been controlled for purposes of expanding a display dynamic range, lowering consumption power, and the like.
For example, in JP-A 2005-309338 (Kokai), a luminance of a backlight is controlled so that the maximum luminance in the input image can be displayed by calculating a modulation ratio of the luminance of the backlight from the maximum luminance value in an input image.
However, since spatial and temporal fluctuations in maximum value of the luminance of the image are drastic, fluctuations in luminance of the backlight calculated based upon the maximum value are also drastic, leading to flickering of the display.